


To Accept

by ngm



Series: The Realization Arc [3]
Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First time experience, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mentions of Past Events, Post S02E09-10 Refs, admission of feelings, mild jealousy, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: This is the Third/Final Installment in this little 'Realization' ArcThe Groaner and Black Saturn take a moment to realize exactly what their routine has become.





	To Accept

  
//So, it's a DATE then? Hahaha//  
/If you're picking me up you can call it whatever ya want dude/  
//Be in front of the Arby's in 10//  
The Groaner shook his head at his phone, springing up from where he was sitting on the arm of the couch that had become 'his' by virtue of how many time's he'd 'dibs' it in the past few months.  
This place sucked. This was just a crowded landing point with a bossy, ineffective bastard at the helm and it had been way too easy to get used to being whisked away from the monotony of the lair by his nemesis.  
/Right-o/  
Phone in his pocket, the clown said nothing in response to the leer that was fired at him by Blue Menace, only sneered back at him, trying not to feel smug. So what if he was getting out of the lair-- it was nobody's business what he was doing but he DID give into the urge slam the door to their hideout as he stepped outside.  
Shit, if he never had to go back there, it'd be too soon... but for now, he'd take advantage of these few hours of grace. Things had been terrifically slow for, well, EVERYBODY after Rex had been outed as a goddamn traitor. Like, who even saw that coming?  
The league had dispersed quite expeditiously, not that it really mattered to him so much, all that really mattered was that Black Saturn had stayed local-- actually, his parent's mansion was a lot closer than the League's mansion and it was easier to get into, too.  
He'd had one kind of weird moment with the butler, who gave him a long look before taking a step back and telling him exactly where CJ's room was. CJ. That still tickled the hell out of him. It was hard NOT to call him CJ but sometimes it would slip and the clown would try his luck, see if he could get away with it a few more times in the night.  
These few moments, the waiting moments were the worst. The way the anticipation bubbled up at seeing Saturn's car pull up, at the sound of his doors unlocking. Groaner regularly noted and commented on the music-- it was almost always Michael Bolton at low volume-- like the guy was indulging himself in playing it but still knew it was embarrassing trash. Tonight would surely be the same. He could hear the turbo engines in the over-tricked out Miata and shook his head. It was kind of an ugly car all said but it was better than the bus.  
Groaner couldn't help his flourish, an almost little skip of excitement as he stepped onto the curb and was greeted by Black Saturn whipping up, the passenger's side window rolling down.  
"Hey babe, goin' someplace?"  
The clown shook his head, a grin on his face as he went for the door.  
"Sorry, er, about the 'babe' thing, totally slipped..." Saturn murmured as the Groaner sat down and buckled the asinine and unnecessary harness over his chest.  
"It's fine, it's fine, I know I'm a total babe..."  
Black Saturn grinned at that, peeling off after another moment, gazing off to the road.  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Are you hungry?"  
"I could always eat."  
"We... need to keep an eye on that, huh..." The Groaner murmured, glancing sidelong at the vigilante. "Though, I like 'em big."  
"Huh?"  
"Eh, nothing, I'm good, we can do whatever you want, man."

The grin widened on CJ's face as his mind wandered a little at the prospect. No, probably couldn't do what he wanted, which would be parking the car somewhere nice and smoothly leaning over, finding some lame reason to compliment the guy and then maybe try to kiss him.  
The prospect was incredibly daunting but it has been stuck in his mind for months now and after every night they spent in each other's company, he'd find missed opportunities. He... probably could totally get away with doing it too, maybe even on accident.  
How do you "ACCIDENTALLY" kiss someone?  
Well, he'd been 'accidentally' typing 'date' pretty much since the first time it'd been off-handedly said and letting stuff like 'babe' slip with little resistance... Hell, he might even be able to like, hold the guy's hand or something lame but wonderful like that.

"Huhuhuh..."  
The clown tipped his head at that low chortle of a laugh, arms folding across his chest.  
"THAT sounded a little dubious."  
"Ohh, I was just thinking about uh... stuff. Doing stuff with you."  
"What kind of stuff?"

That stalled the man in black and purple and he let out his breath in a low 'uhhhhh...', swallowing as he racked his brain for an excuse.

"Science... stuff?"  
"Wow man! That is like, the shittiest lie I have EVER heard!!!" The Groaner leaned back into the seat and cackled, loving and hating the pressure and tension that continued to grow between them. "Do you mean, like Science Fair stuff, let's build a volcano?"  
"Uh yeah! That actually sounds like fun-- but I always wanted to do blue lava instead..."  
"You're such a dork..."  
"Did you know that a whale dick is called a dork? You just called me a whale dick?"  
"Well, I guess that means you're a big dick?"  
"Or I HAVE one."  
"Look, man, I saw your boner--"  
"You totally did."  
"I mean, it was under certain circumstances."  
"Yeah, well, maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to see it on your own terms." Saturn murmured, smirking and handsomely oblivious to the words that were coming out of his mouth.  
"We both know if that's going down, you're going to be the one in gaping-mouthed awe."  
"Okay, so we're gonna talk about this now?? How you put your DICK on my face??"  
"I KNEW you liked that!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP ME!!!"  
"I COULDN'T!!! MY ARMS WERE TRAPPED!!!" The two men screamed at each other until the Groaner broke out in hysterical laughter again, palming his face with both hands.  
"Mmhmm, 'Mange' totally loved my D, there is no D-enying it."  
"...You knew I was Mange?"  
"Sweetie, please." The clown murmured, his turn to have the smug look plastered on his face.  
"Huh..." Black Saturn smirked at that, face flushing just at the edge of his cowl and threw the car into a lower gear. "S'kinda weird that we've seen each other naked already, huh?"  
"I mean, it wasn't the most kosher experience but what was weird about it?"  
"So many other dudes..."  
The Groaner let out another laugh, rolling down his window to get a few gulps of fresh air. This guy, this stupid, lovely, imbecilically glorious, well-meaning moron...  
"Mmm, yeah, I mean, two dicks to a room, please."  
"I know, right?? Sheesh, it wasn't even intimidating, it was just distracting... I mean, I was really only trying to focus on--" Saturn stopped himself, eyes widening as he stared at the road. "So, dinner, about that-- I was gonna ask, do you uh... would you ever wanna eat at NOT Arby's?"  
The clown paused, his smug look widening before he gave the other man's words some thought.  
"Well, yeah man, totally would be down. I just really only have Arby's money and like, I mean, I kinda have a reputation in these here parts..."  
"What if I knew a place? Or a few places? And like, we wouldn't be bothered but we could sit down and like, y'know have a --  
"--a real date?"  
CJ hesitated before nodding, grateful that the words had been taken out of his mouth.  
"What makes it more real than all the other ones?"  
That earned a lip bite and Groaner had to glance away from his nemesis, rolling his window the rest of the way down. More fresh air.  
"...Are we dating?" Saturn meekly asked, his swallow audible.  
"I think so."  
"So... we SHOULD be kissing at the end of the night!"  
The clown's head whipped back to the vigilante and he stared, stifling the urge to grin too widely.  
"Huh, you've felt it too, then. That whole, weird..."  
"Tension."  
"Yeah."  
The clown barked out a laugh, rubbing the back of his head with both hands.  
"Do we... both want this?" Saturn asked, somehow maintaining enough self-control to keep his eyes on the road.  
"...I think that's a bingo, big guy..."  
"Well then, I'm definitely taking you to this place then, it's got roof-top seating, which I know you like, but this time there's tables and chairs. And I promise I won't let anyone bother you."  
Well, that tone changed mighty quick and the Groaner still stared at the taller man, hands dropping casually to his lap.  
"Were you planning on sweeping me off my feet this whole time?"  
"I sweep you off your feet almost nightly, babe."  
"Oooh, touché..." Groaner murmured, feeling a warmth of pride at the not accidentally said pet-name.  
"But yeah, I've been wanting to do something... I dunno... nicer? Like, more formal I guess?"  
"Holy shit dude, what were you gonna do, propose?"  
Saturn began to laugh a little too hard at that, glancing over at the other man as he gripped the wheel.  
"Noooo, not unless I had a guarantee that you'd say 'Yes'."  
It was time for the clown to gawk at that, brow furrowed as he stared at his nemesis. Damn, maybe he was as unobservant as his counterpart?  
"Gonna have to woo me a little harder than that, CJ."  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Y'know, yeah, I... I think it is." The clown murmured with a grin, arms folding back over his chest. "Where are we going?"  
"Some stupid little French place my parents own, I did some detail work on the Maiter'd's car back in the day so, he's got my back pretty good."  
"Hmm."  
"Yup, see? I can be a good boyfriend."  
"That what we're calling this now?"  
Black Saturn was practically beaming, the corner of his mouth turned up with his grin.  
"Yeah, I'm... I'd be proud to call you my boyfriend." He breathed out, "Plus that would mean we get to do boyfriend stuff..."  
"'Boyfriend stuff'?" The clown repeated with air quotes, shifting in his seat to face the other man. "What kinda boyfriend stuff?" He murmured, feeling his breath come a little quicker. "You've uh, never been with a dude beyond Lex, huh?"  
The vigilante shook his head no after deciding that Robobot didn't really count.  
"You?"  
"Not gonna answer that just yet..." The clown murmured and watched Saturn visibly bristle. Huh. That was almost cute in a way. "Okay fine, very, very few, but even fewer women, if you catch my drift."  
"Are you like, a total gay?"  
"Like, a complete part of your breakfast? Yes. TOTAL-ly that gay."  
CJ began to laugh at that horrible, no-good pun, his own version of a cackle bursting past his lips as he parked in the employee parking of the downtown Storm City restaurant, turning off the ignition before wiping a tear from his eye.  
"GOD, you are funny... Jeez!" He rubbed at his cheeks, not aware that his 'boyfriend' was gaping at him again, stomach tight with that feeling that came with restraint, with stifling an urge.  
"God, but you're hot though."  
"What?"  
"You heard me and we're boyfriends now, so I can say it. You're hot and your laugh drives me like, crazy dude. In a big way." He admitted, leaning back in his seat. "Hey, I... left my window down you gotta turn the car back on for a sec..."  
"R-Right..." Saturn breathed out, his face flushing quite a bit more than it had earlier at that statement. The key turned just enough for the music, air and electrics to kick back on and as the window rolled up, they found themselves closed in their little space. "You think I'm hot?"  
"Ya-huh... I mean, shit, look at you. I know what's under all of that leather, don't think I've forgotten so fast."  
"Oh, yeah, like a day doesn't go by where the size of your dick doesn't cross my mind."  
"It crossed your face too, bud."  
"I hope it does again."  
"Depends on how romantic this dinner is..." The Groaner murmured with a grin and CJ stared at him with a familiarly effective lip bite. "Aw, hell, who am I kidding man, I'd drop my dick on your face on a roof after a bag of Arby's and you know it."  
That caused Black Saturn to burst out laughing again, palming his face out of embarrassment.  
"Oh dude, I'd totally let you..."  
"I know..."  
"I've kinda... liked you for a while now."  
"Oh, ya don't say..."  
"No I mean, like... I don't think I knew it, until after a while. Until recently. I just... uhh... The time I spend with you is the best part of my day. And I kinda wish it was all the time."  
Groaner let out a little unexpected noise at that, eyes widening (As much as they could) and he unconsciously pressed a hand to his chest.  
"I... I feel the same dude. I mean... you're the highlight of my day. It totally makes the other villains jealous too."  
"That it's me?"  
"I think because I get so excited because it's you."  
"Huh..." CJ smirked at that and bit his bottom lip again, eyes flicking up to the roof of the little restaurant through the windshield. "You wanna do this or just like, go back to my place..?"  
"Your bedroom? With the racecar bed and the 'I was such a good boy' trophies?"  
"Uhh.. yeah, that's the one."  
"Well, THAT'S pretty for-- shit YES I do, let's go man, Christ. Let's get this show on the road! But uh, can we get Arby's first, ya think?"  
Saturn nodded, his grin too big at the prospect of getting to have another weird, kind of date with his 'boyfriend'.  
The drive to and from was relatively mild, Groaner holding the tray of drinks and bag of food on his lap, offering fries and Saturn his sandwiches when he'd indicated he was ready. The mansion'd be a nice change of scenery... Though it wasn't as if he was unfamiliar with the room-- it was where they tended to go if the weather was shitty; though it rarely was in a place called 'Storm City'.  
"Why the Bolton, hon?"  
"Heh.. 'hon', uh, he's a songwriting maverick?" The taller man mumbled around the last bite of his sandwich. "Do I need to give you any other reasons? His song are the ultimate seduction jams? I mean, it's been working on you, all of this time..." CJ said smugly and it was the Groaner's turn to laugh again.  
"Are you seriously laughing at Mister Michael 'Blackjack' Bolotin?"  
"Oh shit, you're that die-hard that you know about Blackjack too, huh?"  
"That YOU know about Blackjack, means that we are totally meant to be and nothing that anyone does or says will ever change my mind of that."  
"What is that not common knowledge?"  
CJ was beaming again, letting out a pleased sigh through his nose as he pulled into the driveway of his parent's house and actually got out of the car fast enough to open the Groaner's door for him.  
"Oooh, chivalry lives..."  
"Yeah... uh that. Does." He offered a weak smile at the word he wasn't sure at and led the way into the mansion.  
Bunsen allowed the men access to the house with barely a raised eyebrow, pursing his lips with a restrained smirk.  
"Do keep the noise down Master CJ, your parents have retired for the evening."  
"Yeah, sure thing Buns! No sweat!"  
"Hah, 'Buns'!" Groaner murmured with a laugh as he followed the other man up the long set of stairs. Damn, this mansion life was cardio incarnate. Yes, the tension was still there but it wasn't quite the same; it was built more around anticipation rather than the anxiety of possibly fucking up by making the wrong move.  
Now, it was more like, who was going to make a move first.  
"Do you ever, like, think about the future?" Black Saturn murmured as he unclipped his cape and tossed it on his computer chair.  
"I try not to, dude. After this whole thing..." The clown gestured to his face then took a seat on the racecar bed, letting out a little noise of relief. It was way more comfortable than the damn couch. "I kinda live like, one day at a time. Things are one way, one day, then... totally different the next."  
"What about stuff to look forward to?" The gloves came off next, dropped on the pile of cape, CJ with his back to the other man as he pulled at his cowl and disengaged it, setting it carefully atop his discarded outfit. He turned with a little bit of a smile and it seemed he'd caught the clown off guard.  
"Uhhh... like what?" The words died in the Groaner's throat and he sat up a little straighter on the bed, gawking again.  
"Well... like me?"  
"I... do look forward to you. Ya got me there." He nodded in agreement at that, brow arching as Saturn sat down next to him. "Okay, the mask is off, I get to call you CJ now, right?"  
"You can call me whatever you want..."  
"Might want to reconsider that, honey."  
The clown shifted a little, nudging his shoulder against the taller man's as CJ went for the remote and idly flicked on the tv.  
"'Honey' works for me..." The hero murmured, dropping the remote, then laying his hand, open-palmed on his thigh, a silent invitation.  
A moment later, a white hand slipped into his and CJ grinned as their fingers curled together, glancing down at where they were casually touching.  
"When did you realize that you wanted this?" Saturn breathed out after a few moments, feeling way too at peace with sitting back against the wall on his racecar bed with a man he'd been crushing on for what felt like too long.  
"This?" Groaner lifted their joined hands and scooted a little closer, leaning against the taller man's shoulder. "Oh shit man, ya know... I'd have to think about that... It's... you grew on me. I mean, you've kinda been a part of my life for a while now."  
"I know, right?"  
"I mean, not gonna lie, the whole 'cutting off my finger thing' didn't help the case at all, and yet..." The clown squeezed their hands together. "Totally ended up not being all that cool with helping you try to bang someone else..."  
"Oh... yeah... I mean, if it makes you feel any better I was totally picturing you."  
"While you were banging a robot..."  
"That... doesn't sound great, does it."  
"Not really, but I mean, I was totally picturing you when I slammed the shit out of--" His mouth snapped shut at the look of bewilderment on CJ's face. "What? C'mon man, we weren't..." He lifted their joined hands again, for emphasis.  
"Fine. Fine, let's juts not talk about that stuff, it makes me..."  
"Jealous."  
"Yeah."  
"Weelllllll-helllll, welcome to my world, buddy!"  
Saturn squeezed his hand back in response to that, a tiny bit of guilt rolling through him... It was true, that he'd gone hard into overcompensating for not getting what he wanted by taking whatever he could get, even if the chance that it would rustle the clown's jimmies was greater than he had known.  
"--Though, the Mange thing was pretty cute."  
"C'mon, that was a great disguise, how long did it take you to figure out it was me?"  
Groaner sat up a little, just enough to make good face to face eye contact with his dense counterpart.  
"Oh, gee, I don't know... A whole half a minute? Maybe if I'm being generous..."  
CJ snorted, turning a little more to face his companion.  
"Really?" It sounded a little defeated, gnawing on his bottom lip.  
"Yeah, really, do you think I'd have protected you in there if it wasn't you? Shit man, you think I haven't stared you down long enough to know... er... what your body looks like?" The Groaner finished, swallowing after his admission and he was rewarded with CJ's big grin.  
"Oh yeaaah...?"  
"Yeah." The clown murmured, "Y'know and then I had you on that wheel-- might have to revisit that too, under the right... mmm... circumstances..."  
The vigilante's eyebrows rose and even in the dim light of the room, it was easy to see his face flush a little.  
"Oh....yeah? I'm down... I mean, I don't wanna get hurt-hurt... but... *hurt* hurt is okay..."  
The Groaner's eyes narrowed at that, as best they could, head tipping a little, mouth opening in question but he shut it. He could probably figure that one out on his own.  
"Mmm, we haven't even kissed yet and you're talking about getting up on a bondage wheel for me again..."  
CJ flushed a little more at that, his eyes widening a fraction as he remembered.  
"Oh shit... we're ah... supposed to do that, huh." He murmured, eyes flicking to the other man's mouth for a moment.  
"It's not the end of the night, you trying to kick me outta here?"  
"No! I mean, no. No, shit, you can stay the night, if you ever want..."  
"Ooooh, that's pretty bold. Offering me to stay the night in your fancy mans and still, no kiss. C'mon, knucklehead, what are you waiting for?" The clown prodded, without an actual prod this time, pulling the taller man closer by their joined hands until Saturn was nearly on him, having to brace a hand on the wall to keep from getting pulled over.  
"On my childhood bed?" He breathed out, grinning at the man who was almost boxed against his wall, leaning a little closer. "That's kinda hot..."  
"I was gonna say 'a little fucked up' but hey..." The Groaner shrugged, grazing CJ's jaw with the fingers of his left hands before drawing him face a little closer.  
"Mmm, no it's hot because it's you."  
"Fair enough..." The clown murmured with a tip of his head, eyes shutting as he tugged the other man that much closer and their mouths finally touched. It had started light, as if Saturn was unsure if he was even going to be able to kiss the other and had ended with them having to gasp apart, both slumping back against the wall heavily.  
"Uhh..."  
"Well."  
Hands still clutched together, the Groaner cleared his throat, squeezing his nemesis' palm.  
"So we should do that more."  
"Definitely."  
"Thought you'd be a little more surprised at the tongue."  
"...I had a hunch it was coming...." CJ murmured, leaning forward again. His eyes flicked to the clown's mouth and he was rewarded with a little chuckle before Groaner leaned in to meet him again for another kiss. This round didn't end so soon and found the men breaking their hand hold so they could wrap their arms around the other; the build-up of months worth of nights of not indulging in this very act getting the better of them.  
When the taller man pulled back, he was panting, holding himself up over his nemesis, who was lying back against his racecar bed, equally as out of breath beneath him.  
"Sooo...uhh..." The Groaner shifted beneath the bigger man, head rolling back as he let out something between a moan and a sigh; he felt Saturn shudder in response to the noise and helplessly grinned. "I'm pretty fucking turned on right now, dude. I'm not sure you could tell or not..."  
CJ stared at the other man, this time with the deadpanned look of 'are you serious' and bit his bottom lip as he moved in response to the other man moving, just a little guilty friction.  
"Uhh, YEAH. I can feel it, it's like, white hot."  
"Something like that..." The clown hissed, swallowing again as he moved back again, hands grasping at the other's shoulders. "Look, this is gonna get real... messy if we don't stop."  
"I don't wanna stop..." Came the soft whine from the taller man and the Groaner let out a low, shameful noise in response, a low--  
"...Neither do I..." Escaping his mouth as he ground himself up.  
"Hnnh..." The unmasked Black Saturn bit his bottom lip with a grunt as he rocked forward, feeling almost dizzy from how warm it was, how much air he was sharing with his clown. This was almost surreal, thrusting into his enemy, meeting slow, sloppy motions. "Ohh Goddd..."  
"Yesssss?" Groaner managed to moan out, a grin on his face as he clutched at CJ's black shirt, snapping his hips up. This had to be killing the other guy, it was slaying him right now.  
"Hahah--uhhh..hhhh... Don't... uh, don't make me laugh... right now.." He managed to wheeze out, dropping his head against the clown's.  
"Why, it sounds amazinggg..." The shorter man breathed, eyes squeezed shut as he started to move with that much more speed, almost on the edge of frantic. It was funny, or would be in retrospect, that their first time that teetered into actually being sexual would be defiling a racecar bed; the almost comical image of Black Saturn thrusting down when it was quite clear from who they were and what they did, that the positions ought to be reversed.  
Another laugh gasped from CJ before they sunk into the silence that accompanied the focus of trying to rut to orgasm; there was an unspoken challenge between the two to see who was going to last longest... But it would be foolish to think that this would last any longer than a few more frantic moments, the two men practically climbing each other as they vied for friction.  
It was the Groaner, surprisingly, who had seized up, fingers digging into the bigger man's shoulders as he arched up, shuddering into the heat and weight offered by his nemesis before he went liquid with a low moan. It allowed CJ the few seconds to be utterly amazed at watching the person he had grown very much to love give into desire, to watch him agonize to completion. Oh, the image would be burned into his brain forever, of his arch crying out with his release. Saturn was so dazed by the sight that his climax had nearly caught him off guard, the taller man bucking roughly forward as he came.  
The afterglow lasted only for a few moments before Black Saturn pressed his mouth against a hard white jaw and sat up, offering his hand to the other. He smiled as it was taken and lifted the other to stand with him too easily, despite the noise of protest that left the clown.  
"C'mon, I have a shower that is 'two dicks only' sized..." CJ murmured, trying to sweeten the deal for his companion.  
"Oh yeah? That sounds like my kind of shower..." Groaner murmured a little sleepily, pulling at his tie. "You know, I'm totally crashing here tonight man. In your little kid bed that we just ruined."  
"Ruined?" Saturn scoffed, looping an arm around the clown's narrow waist as he guided his boyfriend to his bathroom. "More like, 'made a holy sexual sanctuary'..."  
"Yeah... I'm still sticking with what I said, babe."  
"Heh, babe."

One short, quiet, tandem shower later found the Groaner wrapped in a bathrobe that was a little too big and CJ pulling on a pair of dark purple shorts before coaxing the clown back down to his racecar bed.  
"Oh, I could totally get used to this."  
"Yeah? You should... Maybe you could even look forward to it." Black Saturn murmured into the other man's hair as they settled next to each other on the narrow bed.  
"Y'know... maybe I could." 


End file.
